


Untitled [Alpha/Beta Stucky]

by Kiyuo_Honoo



Series: A/B/O Verse [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Steve Rogers, Bottom Steve Rogers, Knotting, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-World War II Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Rimming, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:24:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7392976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyuo_Honoo/pseuds/Kiyuo_Honoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><s>How is this the first thing I write in this fandom?</s> Well this is a first and I'm dying of embarrassment. First time writing any of this so reviews on how I did would be nice. The saliva thing is totally based on a Teen Wolf fic/someone's a/b/o headcanon that alphas are the ones that basically creates slick from their saliva. I'll be sure to add a link when I find it again. <s>This is the filthiest thing I've ever written omg.</s></p><p>Not beta-read so any mistakes are mine.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Untitled [Alpha/Beta Stucky]

**Author's Note:**

> ~~How is this the first thing I write in this fandom?~~ Well this is a first and I'm dying of embarrassment. First time writing any of this so reviews on how I did would be nice. The saliva thing is totally based on a Teen Wolf fic/someone's a/b/o headcanon that alphas are the ones that basically creates slick from their saliva. I'll be sure to add a link when I find it again. ~~This is the filthiest thing I've ever written omg.~~
> 
> Not beta-read so any mistakes are mine.

A growled purr rumbled in Bucky’s chest as he heard the moans and whimpers breaking up the babbling from the slight blond over the squelching sound created as he repeatedly pushed his tongue in and out of Steve’s loosening hole. His coagulating saliva was a massive help in getting Steve ready as he prepared the beta for his knot.

Pushing more globs of saliva into the betas entrance, the alpha pulled back and licked his lips. Blown pupils taking in the small heaving chest as Steve panted, the betas own pupils blown and eyes hazy. Trailing his eyes down, a happy growl echoed through the small space as he took in the vibrant blush spreading down to Steve’s abdomen. His cock was flushed red and curved against his stomach, each heaving breath causing it to jump and dripple out pre-cum.

What really made Bucky’s cock jump was the mess he created between Steve’s legs, his hole was dripping wet from his saliva and his thighs glistened with it. Spitting the saliva flooding his mouth anew, he coated his cock before gripping Steve’s thighs and practically folding him in half.

Crashing their mouths together the alpha purred at the moan the beta released, their tongues twinning together as they swapped spit. Too busy wringing moans and whines from his friend’s throat, Bucky twitched his hips, seeking the wet heat. The first few times had him sliding through the slick and rubbing against Steve’s cock before he finally found his mark.

Once his cock head caught against Steve’s rim, Bucky rotated his hips in little stutters, slowly pushing in inch by inch. Their hips were soon pressed together, Bucky practically vibrating in an effort to stay still for just a few seconds. But Steve had different ideas; the pleas spilling from his spit reddened lips spurred the alpha to move.

With a deep, strangled growl, Bucky tightened his grip around Steve’s thighs and slowly pulled out before slamming back in, the beta releasing a high pitched keen as he managed to hit his prostate. Picking up a fast pace, Bucky mouthed at Steve’s neck, covering the blushed skin in saliva. Mouthing his way back to Steve’s plush mouth, Bucky broke off the litany of _Bucky Bucky_ with a deep kiss.

Pulling away from soft lips to allow the beta to breathe through the onslaught of thrusts, the alpha pressed their foreheads together, a groan turned growl passing clenched teeth as his knot started expanding, the squelching noises changing as his knot popped in and out of Steve’s with every thrust.

Bucky gave one last thrust, pushing his knot past Steve’s rim before it fully swelled, tying the two together. The cry that fell from Steve’s lips as he came causing him to give a shallow thrust at the sound.

Loosening his grip on Steve’s thighs, Bucky rubbed the skin, having no doubts about having left bruises from how tight he was gripping. Sitting up, Bucky massaged each of his betas legs to avoid cramping as he straightened them beside his hips.

Purr rumbling in his chest, Bucky rubbed their cheeks together before pulling back slightly to look in Steve’s eyes. While he waited for the betas eyes to clear, Bucky pressed kisses to Steve’s face. He pulled back again when a soft _“Bucky”_ whispered across his lips.

“With me now baby doll?” Bucky smiled at the blissful look on Steve’s face.

The noncommittal noise he was rewarded with just had the alpha shaking his head with a light laugh. Not wanting to squash Steve he wrapped his arms him and rolled them over so he was lying on his back instead.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it seems unfinished.
> 
> I had a need for bottom!Beta!Steve after only seeing him paired with Omega!Characters in the few fics there are, so here we are. If it seemed to flow weird from beginning to end that's my bad, it took about 3 hours to get the nerve to write this and I know the fic suffered a bit.
> 
> I feel like making this a bit of series/multi-chap for the movies. Idk thoughts?


End file.
